Dear Writer, WHO ARE YOU!
by Prustrian Informant
Summary: So there's this writer, and he's writing us nations up with one another and he IS DOWNPLAYING MY AWESOME! I'm going to make him/her pay. Dearly. I bet it's Liz. That woman hates me...
1. Chapter 1

There were always two computers that Roderich used. There always had been two. One was his "only" computer. This was the laptop that went with him to the world meetings, the one he used when he had company over and they were getting on the Internet or taking notes. It was of course filled with his files on world issues that had arisen, problems that they needed to handle, and the various other concerns and things that came from being a nation in the world.

…

The other laptop computer though, it was the special one.

…

It was the one that no one was to know about. That no one was supposed to see. It was completely devoted to him. His thoughts, his opinions, his feelings, his music… The laptop was his whole being all wrapped up into a convenient little pc. It didn't exist. Not officially.

Hungary had searched for it (although how she had found out that he had bought two laptops that looked similar he would never know). She had torn the whole house apart looking for it. Unfortunately for her, he knew how to hide it. It would never be seen by the other nations. Not once. No one would find out about his…

…

Other hobby…

…

Gilbert pulled up his blog and looked at his comments.

_SexyFrancis: They posted the next story up, mon ami._

_ Buenotomato: Whoever they are, they know their way around the world meeting places. They have details that could only come from one of the nations._

Gilbert stared at the writing for a second before hesitantly replying.

_BlueAwesome: SCHIESSE! Then it's not Hungary or Japan either. They had a sleepover that was completely unawesome and then they spent all day today with Italy and West. DAMN! WHO IS IT?_

He didn't wait long for the replies.

_SexyFrancis: I do not know, mon Preussen. They are very good at what they write though. I have to say that their latest… Oui, they will be a nice addition to the French. _

_ Buenotomato: No, Francis. Whoever they are, they need to realize that they should not write such things about mi tomate. He has been acting odd all day. He has the website bookmarked on our computer._

_ BlueAwesome: That's because he's secretly enjoying the smut about you two._

_ Buenotomato: Ahahaha~ He is so cute when he blushes! He is reading our comments right now and is tomato red… He says he is going to hurt you all the next time he sees you._

_ SexyFrancis: Je t'aime aussi, mon frère. You are so cute._

_ BlueAwesome: Pfft. Like you could hurt me Romano. Feli would get upset that you hurt Luddy's older brother, besides; I would beat you and you know it._

_ Buenotomato: Romano here. YOU DAMN POTATO BASTARD! GO TO HELL! YOU AND YOUR BROTHER CAN GO SUCK EACH OTHER'S DICKS OFF!_

_ BlueAwesome: Feli called first dibs._

_ Buenotomato: FUCK YOU! _

_ Buenotomato has left the chat_

_ SexyFrancis: Did L'Italie really call dibs?_

_ BlueAwesome: Nein, but it was an awesome comeback._

_ SexyFrancis: Who have we not checked that goes to the world meetings?_

_ BlueAwesome: No one. We've checked everyone that has a remote chance of being the writer. I checked EVERYONE'S laptops and home computers and external harddrives. Do you know how hard it was to go through Estonia's computer systems? It was like Alfred's Fort Knox! _

_ SexyFrancis: This writer is so… mmm… I would like to have a conversation with this person when you find them. They are my personal favorite writer. Especially their French oriented work. _

_ BlueAwesome: That writer and I need to have a few words about my awesome. They completely downplayed me! I AM 5 METERS AND PROUD!_

_ SexyFrancis: Oui. We all know that mon ami. They like to put you with Canada do they not?_

_ BlueAwesome: …THAT'S IT! _

_ SexyFrancis: Hm? What is it?_

_ BlueAwesome: We are going to make requests that are so unusual that we'll figure out who is the person writing! They will accept any request, right?_

_ SexyFrancis: Oui. That is a good idea. How about America and Belarus?_

_ BlueAwesome: Yeah! And England with Japan!_

_ SexyFrancis: Oui! And you with Austria!_

_ BlueAwesome: WHAT?_

_ SexyFrancis: You know that you are always going over there. Don't tell me you didn't see this coming…_

_ BlueAwesome: …I just like to bother him. He's a prissy aristocrat!_

_ SexyFrancis: Mmmhmm… I must go to mon Angleterre now. Au Revoir. Don't forget to write to that author. I will be checking in a minute and write a request if you don't._

_ SexyFrancis has left the chat_

Gilbert logged out and went to the website that Hungary had originally found and showed the world meeting a month ago. He clicked on the latest link and looked at the latest story.

_Spain X Romano_

_ Damn Turtles_

_ Romano sighed as he looked at the speaker at today's meeting. Would idiot be too nice a term for the speaker? America was going on about the latest oil clean up job. "It'll be easier once Batman comes." Damn idiot. He started to consider going back to sleep when his phone started to buzz._

_ He looked down and read his text under the table. That damn tomato bastard was in trouble? Romano jumped up and everyone looked at him in confusion. He turned a bit red and glared at them all; "I have to go dammit."_

_ Gilbert laughed, "AWESOME!"_

_ Austria whacked him with his folder and looked angrily at the Italian, "go to the bathroom then. There's no need to announce it." Austria rolled his eyes and looked back at America and Romano flipped him off before sprinted out to the stairs. He rushed down in a hurry; glaring at the security that were so damn slow they should have been fired… or just never hired in the fucking first place. He finally made it out and jumped into his car; speeding off and nearly hitting several cars…_

Gilbert laughed as he read the rest of the story. The writer knew Spain and Romano really well. They had gotten their personalities down pat. He clicked on the reviews or requests link and grinned when he saw that no one had made the request yet. He started to type up his. He was nearly done when Francis's request popped up for the next story.

_SexyFrancis: Mon Coeur, you need to write an AustriaXPrussia story. I think it would be interesting to see how that relationship would work. I love how the turtles were in the house and swarming Romano. Tu es genial!_

Gilbert looked at the request and waited. Any second…

_HiddenVoice: …I did not think they were that interested in each other. I'll give it a try, but they seem to enjoy hating each other more than developing a relationship of that kind. I am glad you are enjoying the writing._

Gilbert grinned. Now all they needed to do was find the writer.

~.~

_**A/N: Ah~ moshi moshi, my dear readers. Did you miss me? I missed PruAus… don't worry. I'll write some more. ^-^/ **_

_**As compensation, a nice little review would be much obliged. **_


	2. Chapter 2

_Waltz in Berlin_

_ PrussiaXAustria_

_ Austria looked around the Berlin area from his hotel room and sighed. He would much rather be at home, playing his piano. He missed running his hands over the keys, playing song after song in the solitude of his home. He looked at the World Conference itinerary and shook his head. This was going to be a long~_

_ "SPECS!" Gilbert came through the slider that led to the balcony and Roderich gaped. _

"_How, on Earth, did you get out there?"_

_ "Francis tossed me up." Roderich stared at him in disbelief, "Just kidding, I came in here a minute before you did and waited on the balcony. Come on; let's go to the Opera place Ol' Fritz built!" He grabbed for Roderich and Austria glared at him._

_ "Gilbert Beilschmidt, I have a meeting to go to!"_

_ "They have a piano…" Roderich shut his eyes and frowned, of course he would try to lure him with sweets. He wouldn't do it though. He was not desperate. He was going to call Germany and tell him to come and pick up…"There's a cake tasting there tonight..." Roderich sighed in defeat._

_ "Let's go, but only an hour or two. I will not miss this meeting." He walked out of the Prussian offered door and didn't see the scheming look on Prussia's face as he followed behind. This was going to be one hell of a night that the aristocrat would never forget…_

"HEY SPECS!" Roderich jumped and quickly saved his document before shutting down and tossing his computer into his hiding place for it. He took the stairs two at a time until he reached the main floor and picked up some sheet music. He looked up as Gilbert walked in and frowned.

"What is it now Gilbert. I'm busy."

"Some writer is writing porno crap about us!"

Roderich turned red, "I beg your pardon?"

Gilbert laughed, "yep. Smut online about you and I. Of course, I'm far too awesome for that kind of work, but I figure you will enjoy reading about you worshiping my awesome ways."

Roderich glared at him, "that will never happen."

"Pfft. It's on the internet. Everything on the internet is true!"

Austria rolled his eyes and walked into the piano room, sitting in front of his piano and starting to play Chopin.

"So Specs. I want you to know that when I take you in the dude's story; I will have you know that there is usually has some cock sucking. It's pretty awesome too. I'm wondering how that will work out."

"…" Roderich fought to keep his cool as the Prussian continued.

"Then there is the top/bottom debate. I of course will top. No one is more awesome than me at that kind of thing and Lizzie did leave your ass for Romania. So I figure since this writer is accurate I'll be topping. Which is awesome because~"

"Gilbert, shut up."

"Hm?" Gilbert looked at him and grinned, "oh. You wanna find out on your own. Okay. That's awesome too. I wanna talk about the story though so be ready to tell me how awesome I am."

Roderich gave him a peeved glare and continued to play. The Prussian yawned and headed out of the room to no doubt get a beer. Within seconds Austria heard the fridge open and heard the clinking of a beer bottle. "SCHIESSE!" He heard a door slam shut seconds before a car parked in the driveway. He looked out and saw Hungary was visiting. He sighed, of all the times to have guests…

Gilbert rushed up the stairs after slamming the backdoor and ran to Austria's room. He shut the door quietly behind him and listened. Okay, Hungary would distract Austria while he searched Spec's laptop. He went over to Austria's nightstand and opened it. He frowned; the aristocrat had moved his laptop…

A string protruded from the back of the drawer and Gilbert gave it a tug; revealing a computer stashed inside. He smirked. Bingo.

He pulled it out and shut the drawer; sneaking over to the closet and getting inside. It was a walk-in closet, and so there would be space, but no interruptions. He booted up the pc and silently cursed.

**Username:**

** Password:**

He shut his eyes. What would Specs use…

**Username: REdelstein**

** Password: Piano**

He waited a second and bit his lip.

**Wrong password REdelstein. Forget Password? **_**Hint.**_

__Gilbert clicked on the hint button and waited.

**Hint: A nation. Good government. Good Economy. Are okay.**

What the hell kind of hint was that? That narrowed it down to what, thirty countries? Gilbert typed in Hungary and got a big no score on the log in. He tried Germany.

Nada.

Italy?

Nope.

America?

Nein.

England?

He glared at the negative and leaned back against the coats behind him. Okay, he could do this. He was looking for a nation. Any nation that had a good economy, a good government, and Roderich thought they were okay.

…

Was Austria talking about himself?

**Wrong Password…**

Gilbert sighed and heard footsteps coming up the stairs. He turned the computer off and listened. Roderich was walking outside of the closet and seemed to be getting ready for a bath or something…

…

Holy crap. He looked at his vibrating phone and gaped at the time. It was already seven thirty. He was late for dinner at West's. He pressed ignore and heard the shower start up. He slowly opened the closet door and looked around. Specs must be in the shower.

He hastily put the laptop where he had found it and made his escape out the window. He would come back to spam the prissy aristocrat's computer later, for now he had to find that damn writer.

~.~

_**A/N: -facepalm- Idiot!**_


	3. Chapter 3

_Gilbert watched the Austrian walking ahead of him in the street and started to have some second thoughts. Maybe this was a bad idea. He could always go back to Canada. After all, they always got along alright. Plus he had pancakes!_

_ "Is something the matter Beilschmidt?"_

_ Gilbert looked up and saw that Roderich was looking at him. "Nein, just thinking."_

_ "…" Roderich frowned and turned to continue walking. His mariazell twitched a bit and Gilbert rolled his eyes. How could Roderich not realize that it moved when he was feeling a certain way. He picked his pace up a bit and flicked the thing, causing the Austrian to stop "Did you just touch my hair?"_

_ "…nein."_

_ Roderich turned to give him a glare and he moved into the aristocrat's personal space; making the Austrian very uncomfortable. He leaned over the nation and put on that smirk that was perfect for making the Austrian nervous. "Move back Gilbert."_

_ "Why?"_

_ Roderich turned a bit red and looked away, "get out of my face Gilbert."_

_ He smirked and poked Roderich's mole, "fine. I'll awesomely respect your wishes…" For now, he added silently as Roderich took a deep breath and continued towards the music hall. Gilbert followed silently and grinned as he saw that the mariazell was now bent a bit…_

Roderich stopped typing and sighed, he would have to make this a multiple part story. It was turning out pretty well though. He didn't like grouping himself up, but it could be worse. He would have to make sure to deny requests for future stories. He pulled up his site and posted chapter one. It didn't take long before the reviews were coming in.

_DeutschMade: …Not bad._

_ PanofJustice: YES! Thank you! This is great. You should have Hungary come._

_ Tomato4me: Potato bastard love huh… I guess it's okay for a story. The Spain stuff was better though._

_ SexyFrancis: Mon Coeur! Je t'aime! We should meet and discuss you writing for me. I would love to have such a writer in Paris. We have had some wondrous writers. _

_ BuenoTomato: You did a good job with this. I could see Gilbert bothering Roderich like that. Roderich does get pestered easily._

_ BlueAwesome: …WHAT THE HELL? Gilbert would NOT go pussying around if he asked Roderich out. He certainly wouldn't go running to ANYONE! He's happy ALONE! Just ask him; he'll tell ya!_

Roderich smirked. Gilbert was a moron.

_HiddenVoice: I have to say that I can't imagine Gilbert with anyone besides Canada. This story is very hard to write when you don't see any credibility to it. It's purely fiction. I doubt Gilbert could get Roderich to do anything. _

_ BlueAwesome: Gilbert could get Roderich to do whatever he wanted him to do! He's far too awesome to be a weakling like that prissy aristocrat!_

_ HiddenVoice: …I don't see it. Sorry._

_ BlueAwesome: I bet you that Gilbert could get Roderich to do anything!_

Roderich looked at who was no doubt Prussia and started to grin. He shouldn't. He really REALLY shouldn't, but he couldn't resist. Gilbert was digging his own grave with that statement.

_HiddenVoice: Anything?_

_ BlueAwesome: JA!_

_ HiddenVoice: Then would you like to make a wager? Gilbert must make Roderich wear the Prussian uniform from the War of Austrian Succession or else you will have to go and work at Austria's household as a maid. For a month._

Roderich laughed a bit at his own bet and shook his head. That would be declined. What kind of person would do such an impossible task? It was idiotic. He started to go to click the exit button when a response came.

_BlueAwesome: AWESOME! And when I win, you have to reveal who you are and you have to admit it to me __**in person.**_

_ HiddenVoice: Very well then. It's a bet. We'll give the challenge five days. That'll be how long it will take for me to finish this story up and post it on here. Till then, good luck with the Austrian._

Roderich turned his computer off and smiled to himself. Gilbert would be at his beck and call for a month. He glanced at the clock and smirked, just a few days.

Gilbert looked at his screen and grinned. Well, damn. The idiot had taken the deal! He just needed to get Specs into his awesome uniform. It was a double win! AWESOME!

He clicked the link to his blog and joined his chatroom to find the other two of his good friends already there.

_SexyFrancis: You must get Roderich in a Prussian uniform? Mon Dieu, c'est impossible!_

_ BuenoTomato: Roderich will get Hungary to stay with him if you don't succeed the first time._

_ BlueAwesome: No problem. I'll just tie him down to a bed or something and force him into the awesome uniform. No problem. Now, on the awesome side of things, we'll finally find out who in the world is writing these stories._

_ SexyFrancis: And they will of course be given many a merci de moi!_

_ BlueAwesome: No, they will be beat up for writing crap about me._

_ BuenoTomato: Non, mi amigo. Lovi likes their writing. As do a lot of the other nations. This writer is quite good. Maybe we should let them be. _

_ SexyFrancis: I will not hurt mon Coeur. They write about something that all Frenchmen know in their hearts. L'amour. That is something that him and I have in common._

_ BlueAwesome: …gonna kill him._

_ SexyFrancis: Moi?_

_ BlueAwesome: Nein, the writer. He is gonna be beaten to a pulp. I like to visit Canada, not smex him up. Alfred would skin me alive._

_ SexyFrancis: You could always just do what I do when Alfred is coming to stop you with Matthieu. _

_ BlueAwesome: …I don't even… Nein. I don't wanna know Francis._

_ BuenoTomato: I must go. Adios. _

_ BuenoTomato has left the chatroom_

_ SexyFrancis: Tonio has gotten little Romano to have some fun hm?_

_ BlueAwesome: …I guess. He did say that Romano was acting odd. _

_ SexyFrancis: Lovi should have come to big brother France like L'Italie did when he was asking questions about Ludwig._

_ BlueAwesome: Rrrrrriiiiiiiighhhhhhhtttttt. Awesome. Weren't you going to go over to England's place?_

_ SexyFrancis: Aw. Angleterre has Alfred over and they are fighting in the lawn. I'm on his computer actually._

_ BlueAwesome: Awesome. XD_

_ SexyFrancis: Oui, but he is insisting on cooking food. OTL_

_ BlueAwesome: DX NASTY!_

_ SexyFrancis: Oui. It is very gross, mon ami._

_ BlueAwesome: Leave!_

_ SexyFrancis: Aw, but then Angleterre will be all alone with America. He tends to get so upset after these visits with Alfred._

_ BlueAwesome: Perv. ;-)_

_ SexyFrancis: Non, just feeling all the love. :D_

_ BlueAwesome: Whatever. I'm going to get some sleep._

_ SexyFrancis: Au Revoir. _

Gilbert shut off his computer and knocked his fan down for the night. He tossed his clothes in a corner and slipped into bed. Awesome, he only had to force Roderich into an outfit and then he would find out who that damn writer was; if he couldn't find out sooner that is…

He slid into slumber with a smirk on his face.


	4. Chapter 4

_Roderich looked around the building and frowned. "It isn't much, is it?"_

_ Gilbert stared at him in shock, "what are you talking about? This place is awesome! Ol' Fritz was a genius when it came to building the place. He worked people to the bone finishing this place up."_

_ Roderich shut his eyes and sighed, "ja, and he also invaded my country so he could round off his country." _

_ "You loved every second of it too didn't you," Gilbert whispered into the Austrian's ear; making his heart rate speed erratically. "Before Hungary came I almost had you admit it too. You were seconds from complete surrender…"_

_ "Nein…"_

_ "Oh ja. You were almost mine, Roderich." Roderich felt arms wrap around his waist and he shut his eyes to wake up. Gilbert tugged him away from the front room and Roderich glared up at him._

_ "Let me go."_

_ "Why? We're going to the cake tasting right?"_

_ Roderich pushed the Prussian's hold away and straightened his coat. "…keep a good distance from me Gilbert or I will leave and go straight to the conference."_

_ Gilbert rolled his eyes and opened the door, leading him to a hall in the building…_

Day one. Gilbert spent a good half the day at Hungary's house and Japan's. They were both innocent. Well…

Hungary was guilty of murder by frying pan, but that was beside the point. She had always been insane. Prussia had nearly been even more of a former nation when she had caught him watching her…

In her shower.

While she was nude.

Pfft. Witch. She honestly thought that he was interested? He would rather run to France.

…

He shuddered and rubbed the bump on his side. It was going to be a bad bruise. He crossed the first two names off his list and looked at the next three countries. The former Soviets were next.

_"What the…" Roderich stared at the table set before him and Gilbert locked the door behind them. The Austrian turned to give him a confused look. "What is this? Unlock that door!"_

_ "Nein. You don't know what day it is do you?"_

_ "Should I?"_

_ Gilbert came forward and leaned over the Austrian, "this is the day you and I signed that peace treaty Specs."_

_ "Treaty? …"_

"_Ja, the treaty between you and I."_

"…_The treaty of Olmutz?"_

_ "Ja." He jingled the key in front of the aristocrat's face and smirked, "there is no conference. I hacked into West's computer and send the memo to you so that you'd come for once."_

_ Roderich stared at him in complete shock, "YOU DID WHAT?"_

_ Gilbert laughed, "ja. I know. How awesome was that? I didn't even have to try! It was so easy to do. We should have had internet sooner. You can forge emails. You can't forge letters very well…except me of course, but I am awesome that way."_

_ "Gilbert…" Roderich rubbed his temple in frustration and gave him a rather upset look. "Do you realize how hard I had to work to be able to drop everything at home and come rushing all the way over here and make this 'meeting' as you put it? I had to actually run through the airport and take a private jet."_

_ "Awesome."_

_ "Nein. Expensive." He walked over to the table and sat down in defeat. He might as well humor the Prussian. He wasn't going to escape any other way. _

_ Gilbert sat down across from him and opened the dish covers that were on the table. Several German dishes covered the table and Roderich couldn't help but to be impressed. Gilbert had gone through quite a bit of trouble to get this meal together…_

Day Two. Gilbert was permanently disturbed by Estonia. There were horrible jokes about him. He didn't give a care. Estonia and Bill Gates were two different people as far as he was concerned. And he highly doubted that if someone slept with him that they would give birth to a miniature computer.

Gott. The mental images…

Disgusting.

Who thought of that crap?

…

He himself did have five meters though. Those rumors were awesome…well… they weren't rumors, but still… He crossed off the Baltic states and the other former Soviets as well as Poland. He sighed and looked at the next few countries. Americas and the Pacific. He was going to be taking a plane trip.

_Gilbert filled their plates and Austria relaxed a bit. He would only stay an hour or two. Then, he would run back to hotel, checkout, and go home. He had literally dropped everything for a World Meeting. He was quite upset that it had proven to be a pointless gesture. _

_ "Specs?"_

_ Roderich blinked back to what was happening and looked over at the Prussian. "I'm sorry, what were you saying?"_

_ "Nothin'. You spaced out on me. You know some people might consider that rude."_

_ "No less rude then forging documents to get someone where you want them."_

_ Prussia laughed a bit and rolled his eyes, "you loved it and you know it."_

_ "Nein, Gilbert."_

_ "You're in denial."_

_ "I am not~" He took a bite of the cake and stopped speaking. He shut his eyes and savored the old German recipe. He didn't know how or why, but Gilbert had gotten a hold of the recipe for a rare type of dark German cake. Roderich couldn't help but to enjoy the sweetness. He nearly pouted when it was gone and quickly went to take another bite. Again, he savored the rare delight and mourned when it was gone. _

_ Gilbert watched the Austrian eat and grinned. He knew that Roderich had always loved West's sweets; especially his cake. He watched as the Austrian more or less worshipped the freaking cake and looked with a feeling of excitement when he saw that the place was closed; leaving himself and the Austrian. He picked at his food silently; mentally doing a final check that he had everything. _

_ Handcuffs?_

_ Ja._

_ Pillows and blanket?_

_ Check._

_ Lube?_

_ …_

_ Um…_

_ He felt in his coat pocket and hid a smirk. _

_ Check._

_ "Gilbert?"_

_ The Prussian looked up at his guest and blinked. "What?"_

_ "You have some cake on your left cheek." He motioned where using his face and Gilbert frowned. He started to wipe and Austria shook his head. "No. Not there. There. Look, it's right next to your mouth. …Not that close. Here." He sighed aggravatingly and stood up; reaching over the small table and wiping the cake off with a finger. He licked his finger and Gilbert held his breath as he became hard. Damn._

_ "You do know that in Germany it's illegal to tease?"_

_ Roderich looked over at him as he sat down and shrugged. "I wasn't teasing. You did have cake on your face."_

_ "Not that. The licking it off."_

_ "It would be a waste of cake if I just wiped it off onto a napkin or something. Besides, I trust that Ludwig makes you take baths in a timely manner."_

_ Gilbert glared at him as he continued with the meal. He was just begging for it. Always so damn prissy and proper and…_

_ …_

_ DAMN ARISTOCRAT! Gilbert took a deep breath and tried to relax. He would act as soon as the Austrian finished that fucking cake…_

~.~

_**A/N: Hello. Unfortunately the Prustrian informant is attending an informant convention. Please leave a message about this chap in the link below. Thank you~**_


	5. Chapter 5

Day Three. Gilbert had visited Canada. Unfortunately, America had taken the day to finally go to the website where that writer was posting his stuff up. Alfred had driven at speeds that made Italy look slow and had busted down the door; guns blazing and murder on the mind. Gilbert had ducked under the table and Matthew had rushed to calm his brother down. He was an idiot.

Gilbert shook his head and crossed those two out. He had then gone to visit the Pacific nations. Australia and Wy had been running around the area with New Zealand rushing after them. They didn't know anything about the site. They were more concerned about global warming then checking out the website.

…

Huh.

…

Must be some North/ South Gap thing that West had been talking about the other week.

He crossed the Pacifics off his list and scowled. The Middle East and African Nations and Turkey.

…

That was going to suck.

_Austria finished off his cake and ate through the Wurst with hardly a peep from the Prussian. He sat quietly and even listened when Roderich decided he had had enough of the silence and started to talk about his latest classical music find._

_ "I was very fortunate to come across some unfinished Beethoven compositions. They are somewhat faded from age; however they seem to be otherwise intact. I made some scans of the music before handing it over to one of my museums."_

_ "Beethoven huh?"_

_ "Ja. It was a very good find. I believe it was a young Viennese boy who found them in their uncle's attic."_

_ "Huh." Gilbert rested his chin on his fist and stared at him._

_ "Is something wrong?"_

_ "Nein. Just thinking." Roderich finished off his Wurst and frowned._

_ "Anything in particular?"_

_ "Nein, just awesome stuff."_

_ Roderich wiped his mouth and stood up after putting his napkin down, "well. This was entertaining enough. I should be getting back to my hotel."_

_ "Why?"_

_ Roderich stared at him, "why," he mimicked. "We had dinner. There's nothing left that we need to discuss. I need to get back before someone calls in regards to me."_

_ Gilbert grinned and shook his head, "no one is going to call after you. I made sure of that before I came in from the balcony. As for having nothing left to discuss~" He pulled the Austrian's chair over to his, causing Roderich to fall over into the seat. Gilbert smirked. "There's a lot that we need to discuss. You could say that we're ages behind."_

_ "Gilbert. Let go of my chair."_

_ "Why?"_

_ "Let go…" Gilbert leaned in more and Roderich leaned back in response. He felt the Prussian's breathe against his neck and felt his heart race. _

_ …Gott._

Day Four and Gilbert was still nowhere on the writer search. He departed the Greek area before the quarreling nations of Greece and Turkey found him. He crossed them off and looked at his list.

Nada.

He had searched every nation on Earth! Whoever was writing the story was either more invisible than Canada…

Or he had skipped over a nation.

He couldn't have skipped over someone though. He had searched everyone. Hungary, Spain, France, Japan, Germany, Greece, Turkey, Sealand, Cyprus, Wy, Australia, New Zealand, Finland, Estonia, Latvia, Lithuania, Belarus, Ukraine, America, Canada, Russia, Monaco, Portugal, Switzerland…

The list went on forever and he had checked them all at least once over the last month. Who was it! Argh!

He opened his car door and drove over to France's place. He opened the door and smirked. "Have you put dear Roderich into your uniform yet?"

"Nein, I've been looking for our mystery writer."

France shook his head and let him in, "you need to get Roderich into the outfit so that I can meet our little writer, mon ami. He is so good at what he does…" He smiled and picked up a glass of wine that he had no doubt been drinking.

"Ja, I know what you think of them. It doesn't make sense though! How can they write it when all of the countries aren't even at their computers half the time? I know it's not Germany and Italy. I searched everywhere!" He tossed the list down and France looked at it.

"You went to all these countries?"

"Ja, most; some of them were visiting others so it made the job easier."

"Je vois…" He scanned through the list and bit his lip; grinning wider as he looked over the list again. "… Mon Dieu…"

"Hm? What is it?"

"You forgot someone…"

"WHO?" Gilbert jumped up and grabbed his list; scanning it thoroughly for any country that he had missed. "I don't see anyone missing."

France's phone rang and he looked up at the Prussian in disbelief, "you don't?"

"Nein. Everyone is there."

"…"

"Are you going to answer your phone?"

France frowned before thinking of something and going to his phone, "bon soir!" He listened for a minute and grinned, "of course mon Angleterre. I will drop by soon. I would not trust you to get too lonely." He hung up on England and looked at Gilbert happily. "I must get going, mon ami. You may stay and drink some wine if you~"

"Nah. I gotta find out who the heck is missing from my list; unless you want to try to be awesome and tell me."

"Non, mon ami. You would never believe me if I told you. It is quite shocking to me alone…" He pulled on his coat and opened the front door; letting them both out and locking the bolt into place before bidding the Prussian farewell.


End file.
